It is known in the prior art to package integrated circuits in any of a variety of plastic packages. Some plastic packages involve mounting an integrated circuit to a lead frame, and then placing the integrated circuit, and portions of the lead frame, within a mold, and filling the mold with fluid plastic. When the plastic hardens, the integrated circuit and portions of the lead frame are encapsulated within the plastic.
Such techniques and packages are not suitable for all devices, however. For example, many micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) devices have moving parts. Such moving parts may be damaged or fixed in place by the injected plastic, for example. As such, MEMS devices are typically packaged in air cavity packages.